The Emperor's New NEW Groove III
by AlvinNBrittney
Summary: PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! This is a sequal to "Kronks New Groove." Hence, the third story to The Emperor's New Groove. Ezma has been rotting away for some time not able to make a plan good enough to make her Empress......until now!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I do NOT own any characters form the Emperor's New Groove.**_

**Authers Note - Well, here it is. This is a Sequal to the second movie "Kronks New Groove." PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did!**

_.....Blackness and the smell of mildew surrounds me. The cold dampness of the stone walls creep into my body as I lean against them causing me to shiver. My arms are chained up above my head so that the very tip of my toes barley touch the cold hard ground, making every inch of my arms ache with pain. The only sound is the slow dripping of water near by. Yes, it's me Kuzco and you might be thinking "Why is poor Kuzco in a dungeon? I thought he was an Emperor? How could anyone be so mean to such a lovable guy like him? Well, this will all make sense if you look back at yesterday........._

_"Oh, wait. Before you start the show, don't you think I did a good job writing the intro? Yes, I am very good at--"_

_(Kronk yells in the back round.) Hey, I thought you got Malina to do that for you!_

_"Haha, no I __**didn't**__ Kronk! Can you just start the show, um like NOW!"_

Ezma sat on her stone desk in her "secret lab." It was cold and damp, brownish fungi hung everywhere. You could only imagine the smell. There was a green stream made of who knows what ran into some chemist tubes, some 5 feet high and out again. Ezma sat there, the light dimmed all around her, toying with a pen and paper trying to think of a way to make herself Empress.

"Ohhhhh, my first my plan to kill Kuzco gets ruined because Kronk gave him the wrong poison and then it gets ruined again because Kronk couldn't keep his mouth shut about my "youth in a bottle" poison and almost killing me by those _**SAVAGE BIRDS!**_

Ezma's face stared getting red. She stood up in a rage and pushed down her pen on the piece of paper making ink fly everywhere, including her lab coat. She yelled out:

_**"ALL MY PLANS SEEM TO BACKFIRE ON ME!!!! IT'S LIKE I WOULD HAVE TO BE KUZCO TO GET THE THROWN!"**_

Ezma sat back down with a helpless expression. She then threw her arms onto the desk and placed her head on them and started to sob in a creepy kinda way.

"I-I-It's not like I wanted much. I just wanted to take over all civilization and make them all bow down to me."

Ezma kept sobbing, taking big breaths in between. Finally, she stopped and had an evil _"I have the perfect plan" _grin on her face while she rubbed her hands together.

She got up and went across the room to a big bookshelf covered with cobwebs and dust. Ezma grabbed a latter near by and placed it right where she needed it. She climbed almost to the top and took the biggest book on that shelf. It was all dusty when she got it, so she blew all the dust off and caused her to cough violently almost knocking her off the latter. When she got her balance back, she climbed back down and placed the book on her desk. When she opened the the cover, a note flew out.

**"Never use this book if all your plans have failed. Your Obviously not smart enough to be able to handle these poisons wisely."**

Ezma snarled at the note and threw it on the floor and continued to fum through the pages.

"Ugh, doesn't this thing have an Index? Oh, never mind I found it. HA HA!"

Ezma turned around to her cabnit that was covered in even more cobwebs and dust. She opened it and started to pull out a bunch of different colored poisons. She then looked into her book to make sure she had everything.

"Have, that, that, that and - oh, what's that poison? St-Iytsdfns."

Ezma looked up from her book in confusion. Then she shrugged her shoulders and closed the book........"

_"Ok, hi again, ya, it's me Kuzco again. Sorry to bother you with the story, but I thought I would let you know that there was small print under that Stfu....whatever poison. It said that __**without**__ it, the poision is reversible. Oh yeah, that's right Ezma, your stupid plans to become Empress will never work because of __**your stupid brain**_. _Oh yeah, loser, loser! llllooosss--"_

_(Kronk yells from background.) Kuzco, I think they get it already! Lets just move on with the show!"_

_"Haha, sorry. OK BOYS, BACK TO THE SHOW."_

She started to dump all the poisons into a bowl. When all the poisons were put together, they set off small colorful explosions.

"The only way I **CAN** become Empress is if I **AM **Kuzco! SO, I will make a formula to turn me into Kuzco and then, I'll steal Kuzco away and take his place _**FOREVER!!!!!!!"**_

Ezma took her mixture and poured it into three bottles. She picked up one of them and held it high in the air with one arm. She started to laugh in an evil/creepy way while thunder and lightning flashed all around her. Then, she put the bottle up to her lips and drank it in one gulp.

There was a big flash of light with some smoke and a big bang. After all the smoke cleared away, there standing in Ezma's place was an exact copy of Kuzco. She had the same red robe and gold crown as him. She even sounded like him.

Ezma (who now looked and sounded just like Kuzco.) Let out another laugh. Then she struck a pose that Kuzco would and said:

**"BOOM BAM, BABY!"**


	2. Talking Bags

_**Disclaimer – I do NOT own any characters form the Emperor's New Groove.**_

_**Author's Note - Well, here's chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW! If I do not know how I have done, I cannot improve on my stories! Thank you for the people who have already!**_

Yzma went over to her utility closet and grabbed a rope, a bag, sleeping potion and a black robe. She put the robe on and excited her secret lab. Slowly and swiftly she walked through the sleeping village not making a sound.

When she finally was close to the palace, she looked around to see that all the guards were sleeping.

Yzma slowly walked closer to the palace.

"HAHA! What poor security Kuzco has! All thoughs guards are IDIOTS!"

Yzma took off her robe and walked right passed the guards into the main part of the palace. Then she started to walk up a staircase.....

"This is going to be a snap! All I have to do is find Kuzco's room and switch places with him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH - Oh......."

Right as Yzma got to the top of the stairs, she entered a big drafty hallway with thousands of rooms throughout it. As she stood there, someone came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"AHHH..... **don't **sneak up on me like that....."

Yzma looked around and didn't see anyone. Then she looked down to see a short, stout middle-aged man dressed in a tux that only came up to her knees.

"Oh, its...um...you. WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Please your Highness, I thought you were in bed and when I saw you up, I wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No, I **don't** need anything....I was up to, uh..get something to drink and was just headed back to bed."

Yzma stood there with a fake smile plastered on her face while the man looked at her in a questioning way.

"Ah, ok, well good night your Highness.....get to bed soon, I think the moonlight maybe affecting you."

The man was just about to walk down the stairs when Yzma stopped him.

"Wait!......Were exactly is..my room?"

"Where it has always been Sire, the 599th door to the left....."

"Great, thanks."

Yzma zoomed off....then she came back to the gentleman.

"Oh, by the way, there is no moon out tonight...it's all cloudy."

Yzma then zoomed away...again. The man just stood there confused. He then shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk down the stairs.

Yzma continued to zoom down the hallway lighted by torches....her zoom turned into a jog and after that into a walk....and after about three hours she was slowly dragging herself along breathlessly. Out of exhaustion , she stopped panting for air..

"How am I ever going to find his room? All the doors look the same...."

Just as she finished her sentence, she looked a few doors ahead to see a big flashing sign that said in big letters _**"KUZCO"S AWSOMELY AWESOME ROOM."**_

"Don't know how I missed that..."

Yzma crept up to the door and slowly opened it. When she entered, she saw Kuzco sleeping in his mega-king sized bed, holding his wampy close by him. Yzma tipped toed right up to the bed. As she took out her sleeping potion that was in a needle thing and was about to stick him with it, Kuzco started to move. Yzma quickly hid under his bed.

"Pink Bunny rabbits.....their sooooooo cute." Kuzco said in his sleep.

Yzma rolled her eyes and slowly got up from under Kuzco's bed. Just as she got up, Kuzco sat up in bed with his eyes open. Yzma hid under his bed again.

"Don't....go pink bunnies, Kuzco...loves....you......"

Kuzco smiled and slowly closed his eyes and fell back on his pillow.

Yzma slapped her face and whispered to herself.

"This is going to take forever if he keeps this up."

Yzma emerged from under the bed quickly. Just as Kuzco was going to say something, she stabbed him in the arm with her sleep potion. Kuzco stopped just laying in his bed sleeping peacefully.

Yzmma laughed to herself quietly. She took out her bag and put Kuzco in it. She walked over to the window and saw a man with a llama cart.

"PST! Yes, you with the cart. Who else would I be talking to? There's no one else around. Come closer, what's your name?

The a skinny-bone young man walked up to Yzma.

"Y-yes your Highness, my name is. Sam.

Yzma took the bag and tied the rope to one end and slowly lowered it out of the window.

"Take this bag and through it in the farthest lake from here."

The man took the bag and thought he heard snoring.

"Um, Sire, I think the bag is snoring -"

"YOU _**IDIOT!**_ Bags of trash **do not** snore! Your hearing things, now go before I have you thrown in the dungeon!"

"Y-yes Sire!"

Yzma watched as Sam struggled to put the bag on his cart. Finally, he got in on and was off in a flash.

Yzma turned around and rubbed her hands together evilly while a flash of lightning light the sky outside the window.

"Now, time for some beauty sleep. I want to look my _**best**_ for my plans tomorrow."

Sam was riding slowly in his cart through the jungle watching every corner. If there was something Sam didn't like, it was being in the jungle at night. It was rainy and windy witch made everything worse. All the trees looked like they would come down and grab him any moment as they swiftly swished in the wind making creaking sounds.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all. M-maybe we should just go home, I mean w-whats another bag of trash in the world? Whatda say Fluffy?

Without hesitation , his llama nodded her head yes. As they were about to turn around, there was a crack of thunder and a bright flash of lighting revealing a tall triangular shape that looked like to be monster with waving arms and sharp teeth. Instantly, Fluffy and Sam freaked out.

"_**LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

Sam turned his cart around in the other direction and signaled Fluffy on. Just as they were dashing off, the cart bumped over a rock, knocking the bag off onto the muddy – wet ground. Obviously, Sam and Fluffy were to busy being scared to even notice they hit a rock.

Tipo slowly opened his eyes, he took a deep breath of the fresh air that had a mixture of rain, mud and sun in it. He sat up in his sleeping bag and looked around him, no one was up yet. He got up excitedly, he could finally go and explore the jungle by himself without the buddy system Kronk made up so no one would get lost. He slowly walked out of the tent to make sure no one woke up. As soon as he closed the drape door he ran into the jungle. He jumped in some puddles, then he tried to catch a lizard without success. Then,he saw a bird pecking at the mud trying to get a few worms. Tipo slowly and carefully snuck up to the bird till he was about a foot away from it. Then, he jumped with his hands forward and landed in the mud on his stomach. Instead of catching the bird, it flew off happily with the worm in his beak. Not ready to give up, Tipo stood up and started to chase the bird. He was on it's tail and about to grab it, when he stripped over something big.

Not thinking much about it, he got up and was about to continue his chase, when he thought he hear someone say "I love pink bunnyzzz." He wasn't sure if he believed what he hear, so he picked up a stick and pocked it. It **moved.**

Tipo was kinda freaking out. He actually didn't know what to think, so he started to run back to the camp to get Kronk.

"Kronk, Kronk come quick!"

When Tipo got to the camp, everyone was around the campfire. He ran up breathlessly to Kronk who was pacing back and forth.

"Tipo, where have you've been? You know the buddy rule!"

" Yes, I know Kronk, but I found this bag thing in the middle of the jungle and it _**talked! **_ It said it liked pink bunnies!"

Kronk gasped.

" _**YOU FOUND A TALKING BAG THAT LIKE PINK BUNNIES!?! One of my worst nightmares!"**_

Tipo's sister walked up to him.

" Tipo, there's no such thing as_** talking bags**_, you know that."

" _**Oh yes,there is. I saw one!"**_

"Yeah, right."

" Yes there is!"

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-uh!"

" Ok you two, that's enough."

_Kronk put on a serious face._

"_I'll decide if there's such thing as talking bags!"_

_Kronk got all of the Chipmunks and followed Tipo to the place he saw the bag....The whole way Kronk shook with fear to the point were some of the kids had to push him along._

"Its...ok Kronk...I'm...Sure talking bags are not as bad as you think." said one of the chipmunks as she and some other kids help Kronk along.

" _OH YES THEY **ARE!** The horror! The baggyness.......**THE PINK BUNNIES!****"**_

_Ok, just around the corner and we should be there._

The group formed a circle around the bag, except for Kronk who stood outside of the circle bitting his nails.

They all saw the bag move again and gasped. Tipo lean over.

"Here it...goes."

"Well, if you are to much of a scardy cat, I can do it for you." piped in Tibo's sister.

No I'm _**NOT!**_ I can do it myself. Tipo gulped as he slowly started to untie the knot on the bag. Just as he was about to undo the not, the bag moved. The whole circle gasped and moved away a little bit. After a moment of silents, they all moved back and Tipo started to undo the bag again....Everyone gasped.

"Uh, Kronk you better come over here."

"No, I don't want to Tipo!"

Tipo walked up to Kronk and grabbed his hand.

"Come...on Kronk....It's not what you think."

Finally, Tipo got Kronk over to the bag, but Kronk hand his hand over his eyes.

"Come on Kronk, this could be serious! Just one peek!"

" Ok,ok....._**one**_ peek."

Kronk moved his hand away from his hand and gasped.


End file.
